


Wedding Day Surprises

by kohakuyume94



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, KakaYama - Freeform, KakaYama Week 2019, M/M, Wedding Day, YamaKaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohakuyume94/pseuds/kohakuyume94
Summary: Kakashi always follows through on his promises, even if he purposefully does so in a way that will provide Yamato with a little grief.





	Wedding Day Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's my short and sweet fluff bit for KakaYama Week 2019!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Tenzo, please, let’s go home, it’s so late,” Kakashi whined from his place, sprawled out over hand-grown pews.

“Nothing is stopping you from going home. It’s not like I’m going back with you tonight,” Yamato answered quietly.

“I know, I know, you and your traditions...” Kakashi sighed looking at the rough, battle-worn hands of his fiancé as he wove twigs from his fingertips into another ornate, decorative ball. He shaped and reshaped the delicate, little orb until satisfied, setting it aside to start in on the next.

“I don’t want to leave you here to finish all of this by yourself.”

“It’s alright; I’m almost done. Besides, it’s not like you’re helping.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and sat up, sarcastically quipping back, “Here, let me just use my wood style to make one-of-a-kind, hand-crafted works of art.”

He clasped his hands together in a sloppy sign, looking up to his fiancé as nothing happened.

“Oh, right...”

Yamato ignored his mockery, commenting instead, “You don’t need wood-style to tie bows...”

“If I tie bows, can we leave after?”

Yamato nodded, bringing a smile out from behind Kakashi’s mask, and a quick kiss to his cheek. He demonstrated how he wanted the bows tied and passed off all the supplies, getting back to the last of the work only he could do.

About ten or fifteen quiet minutes later, humming quietly as he worked, Kakashi sighed happily at the completion of his task and made his way to up to the altar to join Yamato and look out over the entirety of their ceremony space.

It truly was a spectacle to behold. Yamato had wanted them to feel as though they were getting married in an enchanted forest, and the Eden that he created he hit the mark so spectacularly that the guests were likely to be expecting live fairies in attendance among them. Row after row of beautiful wooden pews stretched out to either side of a mossy aisle, an intricate design of swirling vines, blossoms and even fragile wooden butterflies carved into the sides. At their ends and lining the aisle, hanging by Kakashi’s sweet little tulle bows, the newly crafted balls of woven twigs.

Kakashi smiled wide, leaning on the magnificent twisted stump that had been grown and shaped into their altar beneath an elegant wooden arch.

“It’s perfect.”

Yamato shook his head, remarking with a grumble, “It’s missing flowers.”

“You’re kidding! Tenzo, please, let it rest,” Kakashi pleaded. “You wanted to do the cute, last-minute aisle bobbles, and they look great, but we need to call it a night if we’re going to be have any energy to enjoy the day tomorrow.”

Yamato sighed, still lost in the imagery of what all the design still could be.

“I can’t believe I forgot to do flowers... it’s such an obvious wedding decoration...”

Taking his hand, Kakashi pulled his fiancé’s attention up and into his eyes.

“Let me bring the flowers in the morning.”

“What? No, I can just grow some.”

“You’re exhausted, and it will take you a long time planning it out first,” Kakashi knowingly. “I have an idea. Let me take care of the flowers?”

Giving a somewhat skeptical scowl, Yamato debated within himself whether the night before his wedding was the night to declare that he didn’t trust his betrothed to remember to actually bring flowers. He was concerned enough about Kakashi remembering to show up on time. But those puppy dog eyes, and the fact that he wasn’t sure he could even find the chakra to conjure up flowers at the moment caused Yamato to yield with a sigh.

“Alright, you can take care of them. Thank you. I’m excited to see what you have in mind.”

Kakashi grinned, kissing his fiancé on the cheek once more.

“I think it’ll really surprise you, and our guests - in a good way.”

The next morning, giddy nerves flooded Yamato as he dressed, continually asking Sai if his bow-tie was straight, and pinching himself that he was actually, finally, somehow marrying his Senpai.

Crossing out to walk the aisle, catching Kakashi’s blindly bright joy waiting for him at the end, the rest of the world around him dimmed into nothing.

It wasn’t until he reached the altar, and Naruto’s furious waving from the front row caught his eye, that he realized his enchanted forest ceremony space was still flowerless.

“You-you forgot the flowers...” he murmured under his breath as Lady Tsunade began officiating.

“No, I didn’t. You look incredible, by the way.”

“Kakashi, there are no flowers. Just admit you forgot.”

“I didn’t forget. I told you I was going to take care of the flowers, and I’m going to," Kakashi winked. “Trust me.”

Yamato's frown tightened, ears cluing back in to the wedding being conducted around them just as Lady Tsunade asked if he took Kakashi's hand.

“I do."

“And do you, Hatake Kakashi-"

“I do.”

Lady Tsunade wrinkled her brow and tsk-ed. She might have told them off for being so rude during her officiation if they weren't in front of a crowd on their wedding day.

Instead, she resigned herself to a sigh, and moved on to announce, “By my authority as Godaime of Konohagakure, I now pronounce you- Oh...”

A collective gasp went up through the pews, followed by an awed silence at the sight of Kakashi having yanked down his mask for the first time in front of the public eye, crashing his lips into Yamato’s mouth with complete abandon.

Yamato grunted in shock, wide eyes fluttering rapidly before he melted into the sweet caress of Kakashi’s perfect lips against his.

The pair parted as their guests cheered, further gasps and exclamations of wonder bursting out amongst them, as well.

Kakashi simply smirked in haughty pride.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Hey, do me a favor, husband of mine,” Kakashi whispered with great satisfaction. “Take a look around.”

Stunned, Yamato looked out to see the entirety of their little enchanted forest completely enveloped in lush, fragrant flora.

“Did-did I do that?” He asked, flushing pink.

“No,” Kakashi replied, arm wrapping tight around Yamato’s waist to pull him close. “I did.”

Again, he took Yamato’s lips into his own, completely disregarding traditional wedding behavior, and the wrapt attention of their guests. Yamato’s touch found its way onto Kakashi’s cheeks, melding them in closer as a myriad of blossoms stretched down from the arch overhead.

“Told you I’d take care of the flowers,” he sassed as they broke apart.

Yamato threaded their fingers, shaking his head with an amused grin and slight roll of his eyes.

“Come on,” Kakashi urged. “We’ve got a reception to speed through, and a honeymoon to get to. I plan on making a garden out of our hotel room.”

He tugged them from the altar, each of them with bearing full smiles, and echoing light laughter in the disbelief that their heavy lives could have ever brought them to such an incandescent bliss. Kakashi’s mask remained at his neck, eyes on his husband as they paraded back down the aisle to the cheering of their closest comrades, a vibrant trail of perfect blooms in their wake.

 


End file.
